robloxbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
ItsFunneh Roblox Big Brother 1
ItsFunneh Big Brother 1 is the first season of 3 in the ItsFunneh Big Brother franchise. 10 houseguests embark on a journey through alliances,enemies, drama, all in one house and it's back yard. Strait off the bat Funneh, Gold, Rainbow, Draco, and Lunar all formed a majority alliance. In the first HOH competition, it was down to Dog and Austin, but Austin JUST managed to pull through. He was being super sassy and then nominated Zach and Max because they were "teaming". Austin also won the POV and kept his nominations the same. The alliance decided to vote out Zach because he was being too nice in a "drama show". Zach got voted out in a vote of 5-2. Now that Austin had won HOH and been a show off about it, the alliance was so after him. Before the HOH competition, Sarah got ill and had to quit. Lunar won the second HOH and a carepackage dropped. To the alliances luck, it was for Rainbow. Rainbow got to pick two people who are not allowed to vote. She picked Dog and Max. This turned out to be a BIG mistake if they wanted Austin out. Lunar nominated Austin and Dog. When they realised their plan would fail, they started another one. Funneh was bait pretending to like him, shouting "Go Austin!" in veto. Austin won. He said that he was the threat and that he was not going. He saved himself, and also started to realise who had said that. He started to like Funneh. To make the plan go further, Lunar nominated Funneh as replacement. However, since she was in an alliance, and Austin now liked her, Dog was voted out in the first unanimous vote. Gold won HOH, and Austin won a care package. Him, along with Draco (the chosen one by him) were unable to be nominated this week. Gold nominated Funneh and Max. Funneh slapped Gold for saying "No floaters". Then Draco won veto. After a moment of celebrating, Draco saved Funneh and Gold nominated Austin. Austin ASKED to save Funneh so she voted Max, but Austin still got evicted 1-3, causing the first and only planned out backdoor of the season. After Austin got evicted, Funneh and Max became enimies, but he won HOH, causing the alliance against eachother. Lunar won this week's carepackage, meaning she could not get nominated.He nominated Funneh and Rainbow. The alliance then decided a plan on getting Max out. It is kind of hard to explain, so I won't. Max won veto, and discarded. Since this was a you-tube video, and Funneh was recording, Rainbow got out in a unanimous vote. Draco won HOH. He nominated Lunar and Max. Funneh won POV. She saved Lunar. Draco put up Gold. Max got voted out in a unanimous vote once again. Then jury combacks came around, and Austin won and was back in the game. He won HOH, which alerted the alliance so bad. They talked strategy until the letter came round that Lunar and Gold were nominated. The winner of POV happened to be the betraying, backstabbing Funneh. She chose to save Gold. Austin then had no choice but to nominate Draco. Despite this, Lunar got evicted in YET ANOTHER UNANIMOUS VOTE. Gold ended up winning HOH. She nominated Funneh and Austin. She also would have won POV if Austin havn't rage quit. Austin ended up quitting due to expecting his demise. It was just the alliance left. They were delighted. Funneh won the sword fight due to smart moves. Gold won the dissapearing tiles, making Draco a nomminee. Funneh managed to collect all three fruits and put them in the basket first, making Gold the second nomminee. Draco ended up being evicted due to being more popular. The Only votes were from Max, Rainbow, Lunar, and Draco. Rainbow voted Funneh, Max voted Gold, Lunar voted Funneh, and Draco voted Gold. Its a tie. The randomizer decided Funneh, crowning her winner of ItsFunneh Big Brother 1. 10th Zach 9th Sarah 8th Dog 7th Rainbow 6th Max 5th Lunar 4th Austin 3rd Draco 2nd Gold 1st Funneh Bye.